Cookie Kingdom
Cookie Kingdom is the REAL CK. That is all. Cookie Kingdom: The House of Cookies All your cookie are belong to us! __TOC__ Owner: IAmTheCandyman Resident mods: Pereking, Rastiln, MrBoss, DarkDragonVA, Fushinryu Residents of Café Kong dispute Cookie Kingdom's rightful claim to be "The REAL CK" based the Café being significantly older than the Cookie Kingdom. Café residents are rather adamant in their beliefs, and CK residents are reluctant to shatter those beliefs for fear of destroying their sanity. Also, Café Kong is the default room for the morbidly obese and bed ridden. Not that there's anything wrong with that. The Secret Origins of the Cookie Kingdom! Oh fun. Let's make up a story. Everyone can contribute a sentence! But never two sentences by the same person in a row. THAT IS THE LAW. I shall begin. Once upon a time, in a far off land, lived a tribe of cookies. Each cookie was a different flavor; chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, and so on. In the tribe of cookies, there were some cookies that were excluded because of their flavour, one of these excluded cookies was called Siltie, and his flavour was dirt. Siltie ran away form the tribe to find a place where all cookies could live with freedom. Members of the House of Cookies IAmTheCandyman ' - The Candy-Based Overlord of Cookies, previously second-in-command of our great leader, Pereking, and now the leader of the House of Cookies. He was the second user to become a mod, and hence is the second member of the House of Cookies. Candyman (or Cman, as some call him) is a real friendly guy who loves his girlfriend DarkDragonVA with a passion (thats right, back off, ladies), and is always willing to help those in need. Except trolls. He doesn't like trolls. Cman smash. If you need a hand, feel free to fire off a PM, he'll come in straight away if he sees it! Candyman also has many love alts, check his Kongregate profile to see many of them. Many of those are not his, so don't stalk TOO many of them! 'Pereking ' - The AFKing. Original owner of the Cookie Kingdom. Pray to the cookie gods that he will come back and save us from the trolls. 'Rastiln ' - I guess I'm a mod? I don't know when Boss stole the "meanie mod" title from me, but indeed he seems to have it. I'm pretty laid back. I don't respond to calls from anybody, except perhaps Isfan if she needs me to cover for her for a bit. There's a running debate about my gender. Somehow there are a bunch of pictures that all claim to be real pictures of Rastiln. Some are female and some are male. It's odd? Don't be a douche and I'll be a happy mod. I can say douche here, right? I've been around since before Boss was a mod. Heck, I've been around since before Rastiln was a mod. Also, I hold the Keys to the Cookie Kingdom. Pereking gave them to me once when he was sick. 'MrBoss ' - While MrBoss has been considered the "MeanieMod," he is actually one of the newest mods in the CK, and also the youngest. He started HeadCancerAids, an infectious disease that forces anybody that comes in contact with it, via profile viewing, to put it on their profile. He is also the founder of the Yuijiopean Empire, a place of strange beasts and stranger words. He's a good guy with a golden heart and he loves and protects his friends, like the mighty ckwolf. 'DarkDragonVA - Candyman's girlfriend online, IRL, and any other vacant space that has memory. Goes by VA. Weapons of choice for the new banhammer/sword are up for debate, but are sure to be deadly when they get figured out. Right now, it is the Master sword of ban, apparently purple and black...? She feels empathy for many, and stands for Justice, Honor, and Trust. She will always stand by IAmTheCandyman as an enforcer and protector, as well as a guardian for many, if not all, of her friends. Calling Candyman "Candylove" is copyrighted by her and she will find a way to sue or punish anyone who dares incur the wrath of the dragon in her. Fushinryu - Cookie Kingdom's newest resident mod. Far too lazy to write a description of himself. (He rocks-Rastiln)(A huge communist. Huge. To the point that he makes Stalin appear to be a capitalist. ILY MUCHO GRANDE. - NEL) Members of the Representatives of CK movement ohmylanta- Hey, I'm atnalymho. I also run the Member of the month award. Gex_Warrior - Who's this guy? ckwolf- The ck INSIDE of the CK (Casmin'sthe hell put that there?(//.<)) We all miss him because he's down in Texas or somesuch. TheBetterGuy- I'm TheBetterGuy also known as TBG and/or Rudy. (Or Melon/Banana - Aly) EthrealChaos- NothingEverLost- The Random Drunk that will beat you senseless. He is Indian. Not 7-11 Indian, but pow-wow Indian. He also hates stereotypes like that. Bit of a potty mouth. Casmin- The Kingdom's Master Chef and Alpha-est of Alpha Males. Also, he secretly pines for VA and is very jealous of Cman. Vendeen- Needs to talk more. Livigal1- Teh Saber-Toothed Tiger - don't mess with her. Lawlffles- The Waffle Copter LovePassionPanda- Lovable, talkative Panda Ratchy_Rox- (Musik! Talkative. -Aly) lovemehateme4- Alypants! Killjack- XxxxExxxX- Needs to talk less. Tyekkonderoga- The Cookie Newb. FloofyDraggin- I like the word floofy. You win! Countenance '- The mini-me of NothingEverLost. A 14 year old genius that will pwn you with no warning - NothingEverLost While he can sometimes be an arrogant prick, he's usually an amazing person. He sort of came out of the blue one day and blinded us with awesomesauce, and basically was considered a regular immediately. - Rastiln CK Member of the Month (July, 2009) 'Fushinryu - Cookie Kingdom's newest resident mod. Far too lazy to write a description of himself. (He rocks-Rastiln)(A huge communist. Huge. To the point that he makes Stalin appear to be a capitalist. ILY MUCHO GRANDE. - NEL) !http://cdn4.kongregate.com/user_avatars/0134/9504/Circle_Good.jpg! Next month candidates: TheBetterGuy ,Countenance ,Livigal1 ,Casmin Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners